One Night with Candles
by VichanSOMAanimefan
Summary: there is no lights on Death city, and Soul decide burn his partner request for fun. As long Maka is helping him, what she can find out?  SoMa - Sorry about the bad grammar


One night with candles

It was a rainy night in Death City. All residents were in their homes waiting for the end of the long rain.

Soul was watching TV while Maka was, as usual, reading a book in the room.

Both were comfortable, each in his own world of entertainment. When, because of inclement weather, the energy began to lose strength, until finally it was finished.

"Oh man, that was the best part of the show" Soul thus complained that television was turned off and both were intense in the dark.

"I will look for a candle" said Maka

When lighting the candle, Maka tries to see if there was somewhere in the city with energy. Nothing, Death city was completely dark.

"What should we do now?" asking Soul, after sitting again in the couch.

"Well, no light means no power. I guess we should already go to bed."

"Are you kidding? Is only 7 a clock"

"Have a better idea?"

Maka was right in this point. With no light they will have anything to do, and probably the power would come back tomorrow.

Still, was to early to go sleep.

"I wonder what Black Star is doing now."

"he and Tsubaki are in South America for a extra class mission. They will come back only tomorrow."

"What about Kid?"

"No clue. Guess he is not doing anything important."

"This is boring. We should take that some extra class too"

" you are the one how said we didn't need a extra class, since you are already a death scythe and you are too cool to take a extra class now, and bla bla bla …"

"Even this isn't leaving to be true, is better than don't doing nothing at all."

"Guess you are right"

They both sigh. They silence was worse than the anything else. Was like they haven't anything to talk about.

When Soul suddenly remembers one thing they could do. He goes to his room and takes a bag with thousand and thousand letters

"What the hell is that?"

"Some letters request."

"You are very popular, aren't you"

"Again, this is only because I am a death scythe. Wanna help me?"

"How can I help you with that?"

"You know, read and than burn up"

"How nice. This is your Idea for entertainment?"

"Prefer keep looking to my face?"

"Good point. Give me one"

Maka open one of the letters in the bag and start reading. After a minute, she start laugh a little.

"What?"

"This one is really funny" say it still laughing "listen, 'Dear Soul, You are the coolest guy on our school. I dream about you been my partner every night, and imagine you and me together all day. Pleeeasee, been my partner someday, and make my dream become true' hahahahahaha"

"Th-this is actually writing here?"

"How sweet Soul, you actually are great to inspire girls write mellow things" she respond cleaning one tear.

"This is so uncool, please burn this already"

"okay"

The flames absolve the letter in seconds, making a terrible smell in the room. Doesn't take the smell for so long, Maka run to the window and opened, coming back faster to read another letter.

When she came back, Soul was reading a letter and making a disgusting face

"What is wrong Soul?"

"this…is so…. Gross.."

"What? What is writing here?"

"I don't want talk about it"

"Come on… can't be worst than the one I read it"

"believe me, it is"

"What is writing?"

"Oh boy. 'Soul, if there was a contest for the hottest guy in our school, you would win for sure. When I look into your eyes, I feel…' I will not continue this"

"ahhh, come on Soul I want to know!."

"Maka, don't make me…."

"PLEAASEEEE"

"Crap… '…I feel like I am swimming into a big strawberry jelly poll, cus they are so sweet and….' What?"

She try her best to hold the laugh, but couldn't. She star to laugh so loud than was possible heard from the other side of the street.

"This…haha…is..haha…hilarious! HAHAHAHA"

"I told you than was embarrassing" and before she could say anything, the letter was already burned.

They were keeping with that routine. Reading and laughing about the mellow writers, and after a time burning up.

They stay on that way for a few minutes, when:

"This one have my name on it" Say Maka a little surprise. After all, that was Soul's letters, and Maka never have own one.

"What? H-how this just happening?"

"How should I know" Maka look to the letter for 10 seconds, until finally decide open it.

"YOU WILL OPEN IT?" Say Soul More chock it than before

"Course I will. My name is on it"

"But... this can be only a prank, don't you think?"

"Why? You don't think is possible for me get some letter request?"

"No, definitely not. Is totally impossible, no one would want make a partnership with you. Now give me that"

"I will still read it Soul"

"But… there is no way someone wants has a flat chick like you as a partner!"

"Well, this is only YOUR opinion." Respond Maka already really irritate. After opened, she start to read. And for her surprise, was a Partner/love confession letter

" 'Dear Maka. I know than I am not the coolest guy on our school. I also know than I don't have any charm. But the true is than, when I start to look at you, I can feel some of your cram come to me, and makes me doing my own light' AWWW…"

"sick"

"shut up ' You are the most adorable girl I saw in my life. Your hairs is like gold, and your eyes like Esmeraldas. Your are for sure a treasure.'"

"Gross… Come on, stop read this"

"I will not Soul, is getting interesting 'If you talk with me, or even If you notice my existence, I would be the luckiest guy in the world. I just want to know, if you want be my…'"

"That's it. Give me that"

Before Maka could do anything, Soul's has already taken the letter from her hands and start to burn it.

He was actually really piece off. Since he becomes a Death scythe, both Maka and Soul have recebed partner request.

The last thing Soul wants, was seen Maka leaving him for someone. He could not be the best partner in the world, he knew that very well, but he always care about her and if she leaves him, he would break.

The best thing he could do was destroyed all her letters along with his. Of course he totally forgot than WAS some Maka letters in Soul's bag, and after realize how stupid he was to give to her that idea of entertainment he only wants kill himself. Or kill the guys than write to her. Whatever easier thing to do:

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SOUL? STOP IT!" yell Maka in chock for his action

"Make me"

"Maka…."

"damn, that will hurt"

"CHOP!"

"THAT HURTS DAMN IT!"

"Is your entire fault! Why did you start to burn my letter?"

"For no FREAKING reason! We were doing that one hour ago."

"But I didn't say to you to burn it. Is my first letter request."

"So what? You want to keep this, or something? That is so stupid!"

"This is not stupid! Means have respect to the guy than wrote for me. I must respond to him correctly"

They stay for some minutes in silence. Soul was too insecure with all that ' I must respond to him correctly' crap. He wouldn't know what to do if she decided leave him

"and…what you would respond to him?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I want to know, that is all"

"I don't want to tell you that"

And he loses his mind

"GOD DAMN IT MAKA ! what you will respond!"

"Why are you yelling so much?"

"Why? Because I have working for weeks to you don't know how popular with the guys you are. And see my plan going down to the toilet is making me furious!" Yelled even harder

Maka just look at him in chock. Her eyes were wildly and her throat was dry. She was scared for his actions

He could notice than she was scared. But he was too angry to stop.

"What…What are you saying?" say Maka surprise

"I am saying than YOU have so many requests like I have. And most of then are really nice guys than would be a better partner than me. So I work like an animal for you didn't find out any letter, and I keep all then with me and burned then along with mine!" Soul looks really deep into her eyes. He couldn't hide anymore how much pain this situation was given to him. He start to blush when the next words came out

"This…this is all your fault! If you wasn't so cute this never would ever happens"

"You think I am cute?"

"Of course I think you are cute. Half guys on our school think you are cute! The only difference is than I WOULD DO ANYTHING to don't lose you! What those guys would do for you? They would be ready to give them on life for you? They would stay by your side doesn't matter what happens? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"But whatever Maka, if you want some sweet and weak guy with you, go ahead, CUZ I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

He than walk angry to his room and slamming the door with enough force for that the candle that lit the small room was extinguished, leaving Maka alone in the dark.

"Damn it. Damn it" Soul was cursing for almost an hour ago. After cold his head a little, he realizes how brutal he was with Maka, leaving he depressed since them.

"She will leave me for sure now. After what I say, even I would leave myself"

His long speech was running into his head several times. He could actually believe what he have done. Screaming with her, confessing to her, and than say that he did give a damn for what she would do.

He new than she already have make his mind, and would probably leave him tomorrow morning. Even so…

"I need apologize with her. I can't give up yet"

When he open his door, for his surprise Maka was right in front him ready to open it too. He couldn't stop on time, making both of then fall in the floor.

With so light, with nobody to see them.

He looks into her eyes once again, with make his heart starting to racing and he faces burn out.

"Maka, I… I really sorry for what I said."

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong"

"I cried with you"

"I teased"

"I said nobody would want to be your partner"

"You wanted to protect me"

"I broke into your closet, stole and burned your letters"

"I would have done the same"

Soul started to gradually get closer to her face.

His chest was burning and his heart was racing for hours. Meanwhile, Maka has begun to close her eyes, hoping that he wanted to do.

"When I said I'd do anything for you, I was telling the truth"

"I know "

"I also would die for you"

"You almost died once"

"twice. But do it again if necessary"

The two ended up shutting up so their lips touched. Soul moved his mouth gently, enjoying every corner of her lips.

Maka followed him without thinking too much. As in all the times she let him guide her, she trusted him with what he was doing.

He then carried her up to his room and settled both of then on his bed.

As he continued what they were doing, he muttered between their kisses things like 'Don't ever leave me' and 'I love you' which make Maka smile with pleasure.

They speed the rest of the night like that, don't even notice than the light have came back an hour after.


End file.
